Hippogriffs
Description Hippogriffs are big horse eagle mixes with large, bird-like wings and occasionally, rare special powers. They are uncommon to find outside of a kingdom, and are not well known, and there are currently four Kingdoms, each lead by a king or queen. Like regular eagles, Hippogriffs are carnivores. But unlike eagles by like horses, Hippogriffs nurse and give birth to young called Foals. Kingdom Hierarchy Hippogriffs are very serious about ranks. As foals, all Hippogriff names begin with Foal. Common names are Foal Splash, Foal Glare, or Foal Tree. When their are adults their names begin with Claw. So the adult name of Foal Splash would be Claw Splash. And when they are kings pro queens of their kingdomm their names begin with Wing. So the name of Claw Splash would be Wing Splash if that Hippogriff became leader. The only Hippogriffs that become leader are kin of the former leader, chosen by the Leader him or herself. Behavior Hippogriffs are not social animals, and keep to themselves unless it is their pack. They are loyal, strong, yet snappy and aggressive. Their children are taught hardships at a young age, and many Hippogriff foals are cautious and timid, and not many of them survive their first year? History The Hippogriff Kingdoms have been around for a long time, and most eagles and even horses known today, have long lineages that go back to the first winged wolves. Packs There are currently four Hippogriff Kingdoms, though some have been created and destroyed over the years, but those kingdoms are long forgotten, and therefore not listed. Wing Of Land Kingdom The Wing of Land Kingdom is the most loyal and good kingdom of all. They are kind, nice, and their leader, Wing Grass, is gernerous and helps those in need. Wing of Sea Kingdom The Wing of Sea kingdom is easy going and oddly calm, unlike the other kingdoms. They are the least stubborn and barely ever go into war. The leader currently is Wing Scale. Wing of Fire Kingdom The Wing of Fire Kingdom is ruled by Wing Wood, and is the most battle-trained Kingdom. It's territory is hotter than the other kingdoms, and for that others tease the members by calling them "hot headed" For both their kingdom territory and name, and their hot headed and stubborn behavior. Wing of Ice Kingdom The Wing of Ice Kingdom is ruled by Wing Slide, and is the most strict Kingdom of all. It is commonly refrered as "The Kingdom of Cold Blood". The Hippogriffs of this pack are more mean and snappy than the others, and are more observant and cautious. Hippogriff Gods Horse and Eagle Horse and Eagle are the common Hippogriff gods. They are supposedly immortal animals who fell in love. They both cursed a spell so that they could have a single child, but at the cost of their emotion. Desperate, they complied and had the first Hippogriff. But they had no emotion towards the child, causing it to be cautious, snappy, and rude, like most common Hippogriffs today. Category:Species Category:Characters Category:Hippogriffs